


He Was Mine First

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Harley tried to kill tony ;-;, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Can you make a longer Peter Parker/Tony Stark  Harley Keener & Tony Stark story with a slightly darker edge to it?





	He Was Mine First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michellelove1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellelove1/gifts), [Neruneruneruneru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neruneruneruneru/gifts).



> This was requested from my “Harley Keener is a Dick” fic. Not the same universe.

“Peter, Harley is coming to visit for a month this summer.” Tony says conversationally over breakfast with the rest of the avengers.

Peter takes a bite of his breakfast, still scrolling on his phone. “That’s the kid from Tennessee, right? The one that helped you take down the Mandarin?”

Tony nods. “I’ve been helping him and his family ever since, financially and educationally. He’s going to college at MIT starting next semester, and I thought it would be nice to invite him up here and let him get used to us Yankees before.”

Peter hums and pullsup Harley’s Instagram. “Yeah, of course. That’s really nice.” He says and scrolls through. “Aw, his sister is cute.”

Tony smiles and nods. “Isn’t she? You should have seen her when she was still a toddler, her little pudgy hands were-“ he cuts himself off to make cooing noises.

Peter laughs and leans over the table, kissing Tony on the lips. “All babies are cute.”

Tony smiles at Peter. He kisses Peter again, holding his hand.

Peter laughs at him. “Stop thinking about babies. Not before you at least propose to me first.” He giggles.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Whatever. I’m going to make sure Harley’s room is ready.” He kisses the top of Peter’s head, smiling.

Peter hums happily and goes back to eating and looking at his phone.

~

Peter smiles and extends his hand for a handshake. “Hey, Harley! My name is Peter Parker, I’m Tony’s boyfriend. He’s told me so much about you!” He says happily.

Harley looks around. “He has? Where is he?”

“He’s out right now, emergency mission. And yeah, he talks about you all the time. I’m a huge admirer actually. He told me everything you did when you were just a kid, and-“

“I’m older than you.” Harley says, looking Peter up and down.

Peter clears his throat. “Right. But as I was saying, I’m a huge-“

Harley holds his hand up. “Where’s my room?”

Peter frowns. “Um… right this way.” He leads Harley there, smiling. “Here you are! Mine and Tony’s room is right across the hall, so if you need anything, I’m more than happy to help.”

Harley nods. “Yeah, thanks.” He says, already unpacking.

Peter shifts uncomfortably, then clears his throat. “Right. I’ll uh… be in the living room…”

~

Tony smiles as he comes home, looking tired. “Harley! It’s good to see you again. Wow, you’ve grown up so much!” Tony says.

Harley smiles brightly, hugging Tony tightly and giggling. “I have, haven’t I? You changed a lot too. I suppose it’s only natural, I mean, you’ve been through so much.”

Tony smiles and pulls back from the hug. “Wow. You aren’t a little kid anymore.” He says again.

Harley laughs and bats his eyelashes. “Yep.” He says, popping the P. “I’m all grown up. I’m a big man now.” He laughs softly. He wraps his hand around Tony’s bicep.

Tony laughs and smiles at him. “I’m sure Peter showed you to your room already?”

Harley frowns at the mention of him. “Yep! I’m all unpacked and everything.”

Tony smiles and nods. “What do you think of him? He’s brilliant, he’s a genius to rival myself. Don’t tell anyone I said that.” He snickers.

Harley pulls back, eyes lit with something Tony can’t place. “He’s alright. You could do better.”

Tony rolls his eyes. “I’m Tony Stark, I’m lucky to have someone as good as him. I definitely don’t deserve him.”

Harley rolls his eyes. “He isn’t here, he’s at school. You don’t have to kiss ass.”

Tony frowns now. “I’m not… whatever. I wanted to show you my lab anyway.”

~

At dinner that night, Tony sits next to Peter, across from Harley. “So Pete, how was school today?”

“It was okay. Flash is being extra mean the closer we get to summer vacation.” He says.

“Aw, you have a bully?” Harley asks.

Peter blushes. “Sorta. He’s more just a general ass, to everyone.”

Tony sighs and kisses Peter’s cheek. “He’ll grow up eventually.” He says.

Harley hums. “I used to have a bully. But Tony took care of him for me.” He smirks at Peter, looking into Peter’s eyes like he’s reading his very soul. “I guess he didn’t bother for you?”

Tony shifts. “So Harley, what are you thinking of ordering?” He asks.

Peter looks to his menu, cheeks pink. Why is Harley being like this?

Harley hums. “I was thinking of the filet, but I’m not so sure. What would you suggest?”

“I guess the filet is good. Their lobster is also really good.” He mumbles.

Harley puts the menu down, placing his hand over Tony’s. “Can I have both, then?”

Tony looks at their hands, clearing his throat. “Sure thing.” He says.

Peter looks at their hands too, frowning. He looks back to the menu. “I think I’ll just have the chef’s special…” he mumbles.

Tony pulls his hand back and grabs his wine glass. “Wonderful choice, baby. I’m sure you’ll love it.”

~

The next week is just more of the same. Harley flirting with Tony. Tony not stopping it. Harley being rude to Peter. Tony not stopping it. Harley constantly comparing himself to Peter. Tony not stopping it.

Peter is starting to get self conscious…. he doesn’t know why Tony is letting all of this happen. But Harley will be gone in three weeks, so it’ll be all better soon.

Peter is doing his homework on the couch in the living room, Tony off at some meeting Pepper refused to let him get out.

He doesn’t look up when Harley comes in and plops himself on a chair next to Peter. He doesn’t stop what he’s doing when Harley starts huffing and fidgeting.

He does when Harley takes his homework out of his hands, looking at him in shock.

“Finally, I was wondering if you were deaf.”

Peter blinks. “I’m just busy…”

“Right.” Harley puts the homework down. “Well, I wanted to talk to you.”

Peter frowns more. “What about?” He asks, trying to stay polite.

“Tony is mine.” He says, eyes dark and full of fire. “He was mine first, and he’s still mine. And if you honestly think you’re safe, if you honestly think he gives two shits about you for anything other than your ass, you’re dumber than you look.” He says, slow and clear and quiet.

Peter feels his eyes widen. How can someone be so blatantly rude? “Well, the last time I checked, he’s dating me. Not you.”

“We’ll see how long that lasts.” Harley says, tight grin on his face. “I’m taking him back. And you’re going to be nothing.”

Peter stands, shaking slightly. “Okay. You can tell me how well that went at our wedding.” He says with false bravado.

Harley smirks, knowing he’s shaken the younger boy. “I’ll tell you how his dick feels that very night.” He promises.

Peter grabs his homework and leaves, locking the bedroom door. He shakes a bit, frightened slightly. He isn’t… he isn’t… Tony is a lot of things, but he’s never cheated. Not once. On anyone. But he has broken a lot of hearts moving onto newer, prettier, more interesting partners…

~

That night, Peter made Tony sit on the couch, made him let Peter ride him. “It’s okay, Harley is asleep. Just lemme ride you. I need you.”

Tony hums into the kiss. “God, I love you baby boy. Don’t be—don’t be- ah- god, you’re too good to not fuck.”

Peter smirks and pulls Tony’s cock out. He strokes it a few times, then sinks down on it, having already prepped.

Tony groans and pulls Peter all the way down, kissing him roughly.

Peter hums and starts to ride Tony, kissing him more passionately. “I love you Tony, I love you so much!”

Tony groans and bucks up. “God, I love you too Pete.” He says softly.

~

Everything is going okay for now. It isn’t perfect, by any means. But Peter is starting to feel safer.

Harley is only here for another week at this point, and he has failed in not only seducing Tony, but scaring away Peter. Peter feels pretty damn good about himself.

So he doesn’t expect to walk in on what he sees.

Harley is sitting on the kitchen counter, holding Tony close by his shirt in between his own legs. Tony is staring at Harley; more specifically his lips.

Peter freezes, eyes wide. Harley smirks at him over Tony’s shoulder. “Come on daddy. I know you want me.” Harley says.

Tony looks up to Harley’s eyes, then back down to his lips. “I’m with Peter.”

“That doesn’t matter. You want me. So take me, I’m right here. I want you too.”

Tony shakes his head, taking a step back. “I don’t want you as much as I want Peter. Peter is good to me, for me. Everything I have with him—I wouldn’t trade that for the world. I’m sorry.”

Harley frowns deeply. “You haven’t even fucked me yet, how can you decide if you haven’t even fucked me?”

Tony laughs, a sad smile on his face. “I know I used to be all about sex, Harls, but I’m a changed man. Peter changed me.”

“He isn’t good for you.” Harley says flatly. “No one who changes their partner to be who they want is good.”

Tony takes another step back. “I’m glad he changed me. I like the way I am now. I’m a better person.”

“Bull shit! Just because you don’t sleep around doesn’t mean you’re any better. You were perfect already!” Harley cries.

Tony steps forward, kissing Harley’s forehead. “I wasn’t. I really wasn’t. When I first met you, I was no where near a good person. I tried to be, but I could never quite get there. With Peter-“ he cuts himself off with a happy sigh. “Peter is the best thing to ever happen to me.”

Harley has tears tracking down his face. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to _me_ …”

Tony sighs sadly and hugs Harley. “You’ll find someone else. I know you will. You’re attractive and smart and funny. You’ll have tons of people tripping over themselves to get to you.”

“But I don’t want anyone else. I want you.”

Tony smiles sadly and pulls away. “I’m sorry. I’m not leaving Peter. I don’t want to.”

Peter steps into view, feeling like he might combust with feelings. “Tony?”

Tony turns, smiling at Peter. He goes forward, hugging Pete. “Hey baby boy. Did we wake you up?” He asks.

Harley grabs a kitchen knife. “If I can’t have him…”

Peter smiles and shakes his head. “No. I just-“ he pauses as he feels his Spidey sense go off. He looks up just in time to shove Tony out of the way, taking Harley’s knife to his own throat. He chokes and gags, blood squirting from the wound.

He vaguely hears screaming, shoving, Friday asking worried questions. He sort of feels his back hit the hard floor, feels his wrist crunch under his own weight. He sees blurs of light and movement.

And then everything goes dark.

~

When Peter wakes again, he feels like he was hit by a truck. He groans and opens his eyes, looking around the room.

Tony looks up from his book and smiles at him. “Hey, sleeping beauty. How are you feeling?”

Peter swallows thickly, his throat unbearably dry. “Wa…”

Tony sits up and brings a cup with a straw to Peter’s mouth. He watches Peter drink and then sets the cup down again.

Peter swallows again and touches his neck. “Ow…” he whispers.

Tony smiles sadly. “No pain medications work with your metabolism. Sorry kiddo.”

Peter sighs sadly. “How long…”

“Three days. I had Mantis use her weird magic shit to keep you under for the whole time, so you wouldn’t be in too much pain.” He sighs. “She has to go with the Guardians back to space though. They only came to visit Gamora.”

Peter nods and then winces. “How am I… alive?” He asks softly.

Tony shifts. “Luck, mostly. Pumping you full of blood thinners and something that slowed your heart rate down a bunch so your heart could make more blood without a transfusion. We don’t know if human blood would do more harm than good.”

Peter coughs softly and nods. He closes his eyes. “Harley?”

Tony grinds his teeth together so hard Peter can hear it. “He’s in custody. I wanted to wait for you. If you want we can put him behind bars. If not we can settle on a restraining order and ship him back to Tennessee. Your choice.”

Peter sighs sadly. They live in the most protected building in the world. Even more so than the Pentagon. “The second one. I don’t want- want-“ he grabs the cup himself and sips. “I don’t want him to have the satisfaction of thinking he won.”

Tony smiles and kisses Peter’s forehead. “That’s the baby I know and love. I’ll tell the cops about it then. He won’t ever hurt you again.” He promises.

Peter smiles and takes Tony’s hand in his own. “I love you, daddy.”

Tony coos and kisses him on the lips. “I love you too. Now rest and make more blood for yourself. We can talk when you wake again.”

Peter hums and nods, closing his eyes. “Hold my hand while I sleep?”

Tony kisses his hand and keeps a firm grasp on it. “Of course, baby.”


End file.
